1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooling devices, and more particularly to a cooling device for heat dissipation for electronic components, and to an apparatus and method for making the cooling device.
2. Related Art
Electronic apparatuses such as computers generate large amounts of heat. In a typical personal computer, this is due to electronic components such as semiconductors having high-density integrated circuits and employing high frequency operational clocks. There is much concern as to how to maintain an electronic component within an operating temperature range that ensures normal operation. High-density integration of circuits in Central Processing Units (CPUs) has dramatically increased in recent years, and clock frequencies of these CPUs have increased commensurately. Heat dissipation is highly important for stable operation and long operating lifetimes.
A cooling device is often attached directly on a CPU for maximum heat dissipation. A conventional cooling device comprises a base, a heat sink having a plurality of fins, and a heat pipe. The base is mounted on the surface of a CPU. The heat sink is attached to the base by welding or gluing. The heat pipe is arranged between the base and the heat sink. One end of the heat pipe is attached to the base by welding or gluing, and the other end of the heat pipe extends through the fins of the heat sink and is attached therein by welding or gluing.
However, the base, heat sink and heat pipe of this cooling device are manufactured separately and then attached together. Three sets of molds are required for manufacturing the three individual components. Thus manufacturing costs of the cooling device are greatly inflated. In addition, the operation of welding or gluing the components together is unduly cumbersome and time consuming. Furthermore, cracks or seams may be formed during welding operations, and glues typically have low heat conductivity. These features can significantly reduce the heat dissipation efficiency of the cooling device.